


Thunderstorm

by Its_me_shu



Series: Komahina Oneshots [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_shu/pseuds/Its_me_shu
Summary: Hey! Its me Shu! This is more of a drabble if anything, based off of 1 am boredom and a head canon that Nagito doesn't like thunderstorms so he goes to Hajime for comfort. Hope this was okay
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nagito - Relationship
Series: Komahina Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Its me Shu! This is more of a drabble if anything, based off of 1 am boredom and a head canon that Nagito doesn't like thunderstorms so he goes to Hajime for comfort. Hope this was okay

Even at 2 am Hajime laid awake under his sheets. Rain drops slammed against his window, as the storm continued to rage on outside. He groaned, shoving himself deeper under the blankets and groaned, watching as the lightning flashed patterns against his wall. He didn't register the first knock, it blended into the rolling thunder. Then someone knocked again, the soft plead of his name. He already knew who it was, rolling out of bed, he strode over to the door in a few steps. 

He opened the door to Nagito, white hair plastered against his forehead and clothes hanging limply over his skeletal frame. 

"Ah Hajime, did I wake you?" he gave an apologetic smile tugging on strands of his wet hair.

Hajime shook his head, leaving the door ajar expecting Nagito to get the hint. He allowed himself a small smile as he heard the door click shut behind him, taking with it the sounds of the storm. Cold fingers brushed against his sides, but he pulled away, sitting on the edge of his bed. Nagito looked torn, frowning.

"H-hajime..?" he muttered, cocking his head.

"Don't look so upset Nagito, go take a shower and warm up. I'll be here when you get out." He smiled before back on his bed. He could hear Nagito's footsteps retreat into his bathroom, and start the shower. 

By the time Nagito had finished Hajime had already buried himself under the sheets again. Soon Nagito joined him in the bed, draping his arms over Hajime's waist and hooking his chin over his bare shoulder. Hinata turned, earning a surprised noise from Nagito. He grasped Komaeda's hips, pulling him to his chest and burying his face into his half damp hair. He took a deep breath, the familiar scent of coconut and strawberry shampoo invading his nose. He couldn't remember how long Nagito had been leaving his shampoo in his bathroom. He just remembered waking up one morning after Nagito had sleepy dragged himself to grab breakfast for the two and finding the shampoo sitting in the bottom of his shower. He found it cute, such a childish smell, but very Komaeda.

Another flash of lightning, and Nagito whimpered somehow managing to press himself closer to Hajime in the process. He hummed gently, running his fingers through Komaeda's hair. This was a common occurrence, Nagito would often crawl his way into bed with Hajime. Depending on his reason different things would happen. Sometimes it was a nightmare, old memories resurfacing so Hajime would spend his nights holding Nagito's hand and rocking him gently. Then there were nights like this, when dark clouds covered the sky and Hajime and Komaeda stayed wrapped around each other til the sun rose.

He placed a quick kiss to Nagito's forehead, dragging the blanket closer around them as the rain just seemed to fall harder. 

Nagito yawned, "Thank you Hajime..."

Hajime kissed him again, if anything just to silence him before he went on another rant.

"Good night Nagito." Hinata murmured against his hair.

Komaeda hummed, "I love you Hajime."

"Love you too Nagito."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
